buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Dio Brando vs Peppa Pig
Dio Brando vs Peppa Pig is a Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Season 1 Episode 4! Peppa Pig vs Jojo's Bizzare Adventure! Oh god, what are the connections here? Em, they are brats? I dunno I just thought the match was funny! Battle PEPPA'S GAFF - Peppa Pig Today was quite busy for the small piglet, She was hanging out with her mates just cycling around the place like badass mofo's do until they were interrupted by Joeseph Joestar, Crashing into the side of her house at the speed of sound, creating a man-sized hole. Peppa walked up to the injured old man "What happened, old man?" she questioned as Joeseph tried not to cough up his blood, "Don't call me old man you little shit, But get the hell outta here before he sees you!" he cried. "Who do I need to run from?!" Peppa growled as she began shaking the nearly dead elderly man. Before the man could shout at the little bitch he was suddenly silenced by a blade through the head. When Peppa turned around she saw Dio standing in a pool of organs and blood, Which belonged to her once alive friends. Hell he best friend, was in Dio's hands...before she wasn't anything more than a pile of mush. Dio then drank the blood of the sheep's body as he then began walking at the scared shitless piglet. "You're next piggy!" Dio threatened as he pointed at Peppa. FIGHT! "THE WORLD!" Dio yelled suddenly slowing down time - The Vampire smirked as he walked towards the frozen piggy and then smacked her in her bigass nose before he then hit her again in the cheek with his stand with a punch that trebled the original when time resumed, Peppa was ragdolled into the wall making her screech like a real pig as she flopped to the floor. Peppa attempted to run away only to be sent flying into the air by a kick to the face, Dio then sent his stand at Peppa who then began assaulting her with a flurry of brutal punches that felt like grenades exploding on her body. The stand then flung poor Peppa through the front door, The Pig stumbled before she took for a dash. Dio followed only to be stopped by Daddy Pig, "Oh hello there what are you doing he--?" Dio wasn't tolerating being kill blocked, As he then grabbed the father by his head with one hand and with the other he shoved his hand through his stomach, Ripping his organs out as he then dropped the bloodied body. Mummy Pig was the next in line as she heard the commotion only to be stopped by a blade to the scalp. Peppa dug through her toy box looking for a weapon to defend herself, And soon she was interrupted by her little bitch brother George who was for some reason just giggling. "George go away!" Peppa complained as she pushed him onto his arse. The Pig screamed like he was getting stabbed - Until suddenly Dio arrived and stomped on him turning him into bacon. Peppa tried to defend herself by flinging every hard toy in the box, books, robots anything she could get her hands on until she caught a gun in her hand. Instead of you know shooting him, Peppa decided to fling the weapon at Dio's scalp making him stumble because of the temporary pain but also because of the sheer stupidity of it. "Uh Oh..." Peppa mumbled as she realised her mistake, as Dio began stomping towards her, now foaming at the mouth from the anger. Dio then grabbed the Pig by her collar and began beating into the piglet like she owed money, Blood began spurting across the room as Peppa's nose soon crushed in on itself - Blinding her. Dio then bit into Peppa's throat and tore out a good chunk out of it. Peppa fell to the floor in a heap, Clutching her bloodied wound. But that was the least of her problems as hundreds of daggers surrounded the piglet. Dio smirked as he turned away from the final attack which sent her remains splattering across the room like a modern painting. KO! Conclusion The winner is: Dio Brando!Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:What If? Battles Category:Human vs Animal themed battles Category:Jojo vs Peppa Pig Category:Male vs Female Category:Child vs Adult Category:Anime vs Cartoons Category:Completed Battles